


Burn Brighter

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [106]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoems, darkpoetry, emopoems, emopoetry, emotionalpoems, emotionalpoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^Trigger Warning: Thoughts of Suicide and Depression





	Burn Brighter

Burn Brighter  
Darkness as nights  
Shadows pitch  
Feels cold  
Lonely  
Lost  
No hope  
Nowhere to go  
Feel hopeless  
Worthless  
Sometimes wish  
To disappear  
Runaway  
Vanish out  
Of the picture  
Maybe will perfect  
Everything  
The painting will complete  
Stand in one piece  
Not ruin  
The beautiful  
Master piece  
With the  
Useless one  
But show them  
Wrong  
Prove that I  
Can pull through  
I stab  
These ropes  
Light them  
Against  
The light  
Shine out  
Through  
This shadow of darkness  
Bright  
Whole area  
Manage  
My way through  
See pictures  
Paintings  
Canvases  
Of art  
But drawings  
Painting of  
Past memories  
Each one  
Lights and Brights  
Then burns  
Against it  
They  
Burn Brighter


End file.
